Death Can Make You Realise
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Kyle and star have found out what Marcus really is...when Marcus trys to leave there's an accident and one of them dies. The death makes them realise how they really feel. Rated M for 2nd chapter.


"And where do ya' think you're going?" Kyle asked in a hushed but angry voice; he was dying to scream and yell at the older man for even thinking what he was...but doing that would wake Star and he knew how much trouble she had sleeping anyway, she didn't need more of it.

He prodded the back of Marcus' head with the tip of his gun. "Well?"

"Why are you asking when you already know the answer, Kyle?" Marcus answered; his voice was calm but stiff, Kyle didn't understand why he was using that tone at this moment in time. He was leaving and he was calm about it. This angered the young teenager more than the fact that Marcus was leaving.

"Why?" Kyle asked as he prodded the gun at Marcus' head again, only this time it was more violent.

Marcus sighed. "You know what I am Kyle...I can't stay here with Star and...you."

"You know we don't care about that!" He said through clenched teeth; he wanted to shout so loud, but knew he couldn't.

"You think it matters if you care? You know what I am...I could kill you before you had the chance to shoot me, Kyle! Imagine what I could do to Star..." Marcus told him; his voice had quietened at the last sentence.

Kyle tried to imagine Marcus hurting Star in someway...but nothing came to him. "You would never hurt Star, you wouldn't and you know it!"

"But I could."

"So could I! She just a small child that could be hurt by anyone bigger than her! You wouldn't! And neither would I!" No matter what Kyle had just said, he knew it didn't matter because that wasn't Marcus' point. He was something else. He was a Cyborg: part-human and part-terminator. That was Marcus' point.

A week or so ago they had been out, looking for something that could be useful to them–food, cloths, medicine, water, more food- when they stumbled across a deserted building on the outskirts of town that they hadn't checked out before. So they went in and checked it out. After hours of searching the building they found one room that stood out in-particular: it was bigger than most of the others in the building, the walls and floor were white –as was most of the furniture in the room-, and it had at least a dozen computers that were in working condition.

On one of the computers they found information on Cyberdyne Systems...and then an image and a bio on a man named Marcus Wright. It explained through image and text that Marcus was a Cyborg.

Things after that had become..._difficult_. Kyle knew that Marcus wanted to leave them...but he didn't want him to leave. Marcus had tried to tell Kyle why he should leave, that it was dangerous for him to stay with them...but Kyle wouldn't listen, didn't want to listen. So Kyle had been keeping a close eye on him, doing his best to not let him get away...but he hadn't been sleeping, so tonight his tiredness had caught up with him and Marcus could have gotten away, if he hadn't have woken up at the sound of his footsteps.

Marcus sighed again. "Kyle, I'm leaving...and I'm leaving now." He said and took a step forward.

Kyle was quick on his heels, with the gun sticking into the back of Marcus' head again. "No you're not." He told him with his teeth clenched again; that last sentence made him feel as if someone had cut out his heart and stepped on it. He didn't understand how the older man could talk about leaving them so calmly. Kyle's hand –that was holding the gun- started to shake lightly and he could feel his eyes starting to water; he knew this was bad, knew that shaking and –_especially_- crying wasn't something that a strong and capable man of the resistance would do. He prodded the gun harder at Marcus' head. "I won't let you leave us!"

"Do you remember what I told you? About pointing a gun at someone." Marcus asked and turned around to face Kyle; the gun was now pointed at his forehead. He was shocked at the sight of Kyle's trembling body and tear filled eyes, but he didn't show it...if he didn't show it, Kyle would think he didn't care, and this would give him more of a chance to leave.

Kyle breathed in deeply; his chest heaved out as he did so, he was holding back from letting the tears fall. "I will! I swear I'll shoot you if you try to leave!" He moved the gun away from Marcus' head and down to the top of his left leg. "I don't have to kill you; I just have to stop you from walking!"

"Put that down, Kyle. You're not going to shoot me." Marcus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I will!" Kyle yelled. "You are not leaving us!" He yelled again; he looked over towards the other room to see Star still lying on her makeshift bed, sound asleep.

Kyle's head was still turned away when Marcus grabbed the front of the gun and pushed it backwards forcefully; the gun's handle went backwards and hit Kyle just under the ribs. He gasped in shock and pain. His body jerked forward as Marcus pulled the gun; he looked down to see a rope tied to the gun and it was looped around the teen's wrist; he smirked involuntary as he realised that was what he had shown Kyle the first day they had met. Marcus pulled the gun further and used his free hand to push on Kyle's back; slamming his front into the hard cold brick wall. He watched as Kyle cringed from the pain. He hadn't meant to push so hard. He shook Kyle's arm slightly, making the gun drop down to the floor, landing with a small _clank _sound. "Now what are you going to do?" He asked quietly in Kyle's ear.

Kyle shivered from the sudden closeness. "Me? What're you gonna do? Gonna knock me out, then leave us? Just hurry up and get it done!" He said angrily and pushed back harshly in an act of frustration.

Marcus pressed himself against the younger boy's back; forcing him against the wall further. "Why don't you say what you really mean, Kyle?"

Kyle tried to look at Marcus' face, but he couldn't see it; he was angled so his head was directly behind Kyle's. "What are you talking about?" He asked while he tried to pull his wrist from Marcus' grip; the older man's other hand had hold of Kyle's other one up against the wall, close to his head.

"You keep saying _us_, instead of _me_." He answered quietly.

Kyle tensed. "I-I...I don't know what you're talking about!"

Marcus huffed, making a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "Yes you do. You're angry...upset, because I'm leaving _you_."

Kyle tried to get free from Marcus' grip again, pushing back roughly against Marcus. "I am not! Now let go and just leave!"

Marcus could hear Kyle's voice break at the end. He pressed harder against Kyle...and told himself he was doing it to stop Kyle's squirming and not because he wanted to be closer to the younger boy. "You want me to go?" He asked quietly as he moved his mouth closer to Kyle's ear.

Kyle stopped moving immediately. "You know I don't! But what does that matter, you're leaving us anyway!"

Marcus tightened his grip on Kyle's wrist behind his back. "Say what you mean." Kyle bit his bottom lip. Marcus gripped his wrist tighter and pressed against him harder. "_Now_."

"You're leaving _me_."

"Now, wasn't that easier?"

Kyle felt like shouting again: he felt as though Marcus was just taking the piss and the only reason he had made him say that, was because it was a way of making Kyle know that he was the smaller and weaker of the two. "Get off me! If you're leaving then just fucking leave already!"

Marcus used his grip on Kyle's hands to spin him around and slam his back against the wall. "And I thought we were getting past all the yelling."

Kyle was trying to hide the pain -of been slammed against the wall again- from his face...but he knew Marcus could see it, Marcus could always see what he was trying to hide. "Ow..." He moaned under his breath. "I-If you really don't want to be with us anymore...t-then you should go..." Kyle told him; his voice was small and quiet..._broken_. He wasn't sure when he had started thinking like this; maybe it was when he hit his head against the wall...but that didn't really matter. He knew that trying to force Marcus to stay with them was pointless; it would just hurt Kyle and Star if he had to watch Marcus 24/7 to make sure he didn't get away and then they would both be unhappy and so would Marcus.

"Kyle...its not that I don't want to be here...'coz I do." Marcus started; Kyle looked up at him taken aback by his words.

"Then why do you keep trying to leave us?"

Marcus sighed; it was almost an angry noise. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said these last few days!? It's dangerous for Star...for you if I stay here." He said and pressed himself against Kyle; he had made it so he was in-between the younger boy's legs, his own pressed against Kyle's crotch.

Kyle tensed immediately. "You're not gonna hurt us..."

There was a short silence...they could hear everything going on outside the building they were in...which apart from the strong wind blowing was nothing. Nothing at all.

Marcus moved his face closer to Kyle's; their noses were almost touching. "I could." He said and moved his lips closer to Kyle's. Kyle didn't understand for a few seconds, then it suddenly clicked and he realised what Marcus was about to do...so he leaned forward. Just as their lips touched lightly, Kyle froze and Marcus turned around quickly to find Star standing at her room door. At first Marcus thought she was standing frozen, hands by her sides and her eyes wide because she had seen them so close together, but then he noticed that look...he had seen it so many times. They had to get out of here, quickly.

He moved away from the wall, dragging Kyle by the front of his jacket and made his way quickly over to Star. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with one hand, still dragging Kyle.

They could all hear it now...the sound of the machine outside the building. Marcus moved faster. Kyle realised what was happening and moved on his own. Star scrunched her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands.

The wall they had been standing at moments ago exploded...throwing all three of them forward with the impact.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

I did check this for mistakes and stuff, but if there's any mistakes sorry.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
